


I'll give you a massage handsome❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Loving Aaron, M/M, cute robert, head massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: I rewatched the scene where Robert showed Vic the ring and when him and Aaron kissed I loved Aaron's hands in Robert's hair xx





	I'll give you a massage handsome❤️

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my other rubbish one xx

Robert got home and was exhausted! He had been in Leeds and London in just two days and hated it. He couldn't wait to get to bed. Aaron text to say he would be late home.

Robert signed he hated being away from him but he couldn't wait to have him back. He decided to get some sleep for a couple of hours.

Aaron was at the scrapyard when he got a text message "Getting some sleep baby boy! So don't worry if I don't answer xx love you babyXx" Aaron smiled to himself. His plan worked! He couldn't wait to look after Robert,

He got home to see Rob fast asleep snoring gently. He covered him with the Blanket and put his plan into motion.

Robert woke up a few hours later devastated to see no messages from Aaron! His eyes adjusted to the darkness properly and he saw that there was his favourite dinner with a note.

"Dear handsome Robert.   
I made your favourite food so eat it slowly and once your done come upstairs I'll be here. Love Aaron xx"

Robert forgot all about the dinner and ran upstairs to see the room covered with candles but no Aaron.

He felt someone come up behind him and he turned to see Aaron in his nightgown with creams.

"What's all this for?" He asked Aaron. Aaron didn't answer but instead took Robert and laid him stomach down on the bed and started giving him a massage. Robert groaned at the touch and Aaron smirked "I'll look after you handsome!" 

Aaron finished his massage and took Robert in his arms kissing him all over and flating his hair down before running his fingers through it.

"Thank you baby!" Robert whispered half asleep. "No problem handsome." Aaron said before joing him in a blissful sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
